Part 3- Maiya's story
by RoxyDog
Summary: A fight in Tokyo changes Maiya's life forever. Then when a group of Ghidorahs attack one of the islands, her worst fear comes true.
1. Prolog

Just outside of Tokyo, two JSDF walked side by side down a street, streetlights glowed from right above the road, a line of bright red lights glowed from the sidewalk.

"I wonder what they are going to say?" 37 year old Kana Yuhara said. Just three days ago they were told to meet at HQ for a big announcement.

"I'm sure it will be something good, the captain was quite happy when he told us about it" Kana's companion 35 year old Midori Tsuge said, they had been partners in the JSDF for three years, Midori was new to this and it was Kana's job to mentor him. Kana's older sister, Sara wanted to go but she had to study for a big test. A large hanger loomed in the darkness, a smaller building stood in the hanger's shadow but glowing yellow lights beamed from the windows. Kana and Midori entered the smaller building, other JSDF members stood in groups, talking.

"Kana!" Turning around Kana saw her mother, Akane walking towards them, she was a retired JSDF member and the origin pilot for a mecha unit called Mechagodzilla, Kana wondered why she would be at this announcement.

"Mom! Why are you here?" Kana asked confused

"Your captain invited me, he said it was a surprize" Akane said "Who is this?" She asked, glancing at Midori

"This is Midori" Kana introduced her companion.

"Please everyone, take a seat" Kana looked around, Kenji Rokudaira the captain of the JSDF said. Everyone walked to the center of the building were there were rows of fold up chairs. Kana sat down next to her mom and Midori. "Thank you all for coming" Rokudaira said "I would like to point out Akane Yuhara, I am glad she was able to be here for this special event" Kana glanced at Akane. "Now the reason you all are here!" Rokudaira said, huge steel panels started to move away, so everyone could see into the hanger. Once the panels slid away everyone saw a huge robot, it was at least 197 feet tall, it's metal armor gleamed in the artificial light of the hager, thick black cables filled in the gaps between the armor, the crew looked like bugs compared to it, they walked about on platforms that surrounded the robot.

"This is Mechagodzilla or Kiryu" An automatic voice said "Built in 2002 around the bones of Gojira it was supposed to battle Godzilla, however there were a few drawbacks to this plan" A screen unrolled, hiding the cyborg from view and a video of Mechagodzilla destroying a city played "After it's second battle with Godzilla everyone thought that Mechagodzilla was lost as sea, but in 2016 a deep water sub exploring the Japan trench found it, it was so damaged that the scientists had to reconstruct from the ground up" The screen whent back for a minute, then a guy in his late forties appeared on screen, he was standing in a lab with a lab coat on.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hirose, and this is Project-K" The man said "Now one of the biggest problems that the Mechagodzilla crew ran into back in 2002 is the fact the Gojira can possess this cyborg, so with modern science we were able to extract DNA from the bones and create a living brain, due to this we had to think of another power supply so we decided to go a step forwards, now Mechagodzilla is much more like the living Godzillasaurus, like them he gets power from the sun. Now when he is activated he is almost exactly like the Godzillasaurus internally, the only thing that we were unable to recreate is the specialized swim bladder that they use to store the extra radiation. So he is unable to use his atomic blast." He paused "The metal armor is a kind of bio-steel designed for Kaiju combat, it can repair itself in a few days however it is stronger then any other kind of steel, we call it K-4." The screen showed a time lapse of a sheet of the steal healing itself after being shot by a standard pistol, it took 4 1/2 days. Dr. Hirose came back onto the screen "The K-4 steel was hard to create and to save time we stuck with the original design, with thick cables connecting the panels of steel." A image of a collar popped up next to Dr. Hirose "This is the way we will control Mechagodzilla, due to fixing the problem with Gojira, we created a new problem, Mechagodzilla is now alive, so with this collar we will be able to control him from the base" The screen started to fade to black, before anyone could clap, Akane jumped up

"It's wrong! All Kiryu wanted to do was sleep, he doesn't want to fight his family!" She said, Kana could see that she was quite angry

"Akane, I know you're worried about Mechagodzilla but we have proof that the current Godzilla is not related to Mechagodzilla, however at the site were Mechagodzilla was found there were bones of another Godzillasaurus, and when we did DNA testing on them we found that the bones belonged to Mechagodzilla's brother. We are unsure how those bones got there, the documents of Mechagodzilla stop after 2002" Rokudaira said calmly

"It's still wrong! You should have never done this!" Akane said, someone else stood up

"When will Project-K be done?" They asked

"Project-K is almost done" The screen rolled up, two cranes were lowering the control collar onto Kiryu, Kana heard the clang as it was locked into place

"What kind of weapons dose Mechagodzilla have?" She asked

"Mechagodzilla has two master cannons located in his mouth, a flight pack, that can also fire missiles at the target, he has a wrist blade that can be extended from his right wrist. His left hand can form a drill, because of him being alive the Absolute-Zero Cannon would not be practical, nor would any large weapon like that" Rokudaira said, Kana nodded and sat down.

After the meeting was over, Akane left but just as Kana was going to leave Rokudaira approached her

"Yuhara, I want you to be the pilot of Mechagodzilla" He said

"I'm honored, but why did you choose me?" Kana said

"Because your mother was a great pilot, I believe you can be one too" Rokudaira turned around and walked off

"Hello" A girl, about Kana's age walked up "My name is Riko Saegusa" She said cheerfully

"Hi, I'm Kana Yuhara, I don't think I have see you before" Kana said

"That's because I work as a psychic" Saegusa said "My grandmother used to work for G-Force, her name was Miki"

"Miki Saegusa?" Kana asked, surprised, Saegusa nodded "She was one of the five people that were able to understand the Godzillasaurus"

"Now it's six, after the last attack I found out that I can understand them as well" Saegusa said "I was assigned to work with you when you are controlling Mechagodzilla"  
>"Do you think that it's wrong that we are forcing him to fight, he may not want to" Kana sighed "I don't think I want to be the pilot"<p>

"We have our orders, you would be the best pilot for him" Saegusa said, calmly "But I do think it is wrong"


	2. Chapter 1 (Maiya vs Kiryu)

"Sir! We have found something, it's heading towards Tokyo bay" Midori Tsuge said, the screen in front of him showed a blurry image of something swimming under the water

"Could it be a whale?" Rokudaira asked

"No, it's too big" Midori said "But it's too small to be godzilla"

"I think it's a young Godzillasaurus" Saegusa said, looking at the screen

"Evacuate Tokyo" Rokudaira said "And deploy Mechagodzilla"

"Yes sir!" The control room bust into action, sending out a mandatory evacuation to the people that live in Tokyo, Kana sighed and walked into a room, it had multiple screens that were off as well as many buttons and a keyboard, Saegusa followed. Kana sat down so all the screens were in front of her, Saegusa sat next to her. Kana looked at the button that would turn Kiryu on, her hand hovered over it _Once turned activated, the only way to turn him off would be to kill him _Kana thought

"Here goes nothing" She slammed her fist down on the button.

Maiya surfaced in the Tokyo bay. _Wow, I didn't know I went that far_. She was chasing a pod of whales, but they seemed to have disappeared. She looked around, Tokyo seemed strangely quiet, she looked around, all the ships and boats were docked and there were no cars racing about on the roads. Curious she stepped onto land, Nothing, she walked into the buildings, still nothing. The empty streets were lit up by a flash of lightning, thunder followed. Maiya looked up, dark storm clouds filled the sky. She turned around to leave when she heard a metallic crash, she turned around to see a mecha, it's yellow eyes glaring at her. She could tell that this mecha was different then the others she had heard about, this one seemed alive. With a roar it charged at her, she stepped back surprised. Maiya saw a yellow/orange glow from the corner of her eye, before she could do anything she felt a sharp pain as the mecha sliced through her scales and flesh with a sword. She could feel blood trickling from the wound, she growled, if it wanted a fight then it got one. Her dorsal fins glowed blue and she blasted the mecha with her atomic blast, it stumbled back but seemed mostly unharmed by it. It blasted her with it's master cannons. She roared in pain, she lunged at it, her jaws closed around it's shoulder, blood trickled into the mouth and she let go, confused. _Time to end this!_ She narrowed her eyes and charged at the mecha, her claws ripped through metal and a collar like thing fell to the ground with a crash. Maiya jumped back, surprised

"W-what happened?" The mecha asked, it looked just as surprised as Maiya. She growled and jumped at it "Hey! I'm not going to fight you"

"I don't believe you!" Maiya growled, she swung her tail around and sent the mecha flying into a building

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Kiryu asked the Godzillasaurus

"You tried to kill me" She growled, her dorsal fins glowing blue, Kiryu the dodged powerful atomic blast just in time

"That wasn't me!" Kiryu said "That was the humans"

"Realy? So why aren't you being controlled anymore?" She snarled

"That" Kiryu pointed at the collar "That was what the humans were using to control me" Kiryu glanced at her, she was still glaring at him "I would never lie to anyone, you have to believe me!"

"So what is your name?" The Godzillasaurus asked

"My name is Kiryu" He said "Who are you?"

"Maiya"

"Oh, well Maiya it was nice to meet you" Kiryu said, he heard helicopter rotors, a helicopter came into view, as soon as it did, Kiryu took off the flight back and let it fall to the ground. He turned around and splashed into Tokyo bay. Something was telling him to ask Maiya if she wanted to come but he ignored it

"Wait! Kiryu" Maiya splashed after him "You can't go on alone!" She caught up to him "Come back to the island with me, we always need another adult to do patrols and hunt"  
>"Island?" Kiryu asked <em>I guess it would be a good idea<em> "OK, but I'm not going to promise that I will stay"

"OK" Maiya said, cheerfully. She dove into the water, Kiryu followed her, leaving the damaged Tokyo behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Kana asked

"You are going to find Mechagodzilla and bring him back!" Rokudaira barked

"Yes sir!" Kana nodded, she walked away, muttering to herself

"So what are we going to do?" Saegusa asked, Midori was standing next to her

"We are going to go find Kiryu" Kana said

"Oh"

"Well do you know were to look?" Midori asked

"No" Kana replied, Saegusa shook her head

"You're not a bad fighter" Kiryu said as they swam towards the island

"You're not to bad either" Maiya said "I'm sure Aneko knows something to help you"

"Who is Aneko?" Kiryu asked

"She is one of the adults on the island, she knows a lot about healing" Maiya explained

"Maiya, why did you tell him that he could come here!" Godzilla growled

"Because we need more hunters" Maiya said

"I bet he doesn't even know how to hunt!" Godzilla growled

"I'll teach him!"

"What if humans come here looking for him?"

"We can defend the juveniles"

"What if he becomes evil?"

"He won't!" Maiya growled, she was getting annoyed at her dad

"Stop! Just stop!" Kiryu stepped forwards "As long as I am here I will not try to cause trouble" Kiryu said

"Fine, but if you do anything that endangers this island or my family I will personally kill you" Godzilla growled, he stalked off muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 (Conflict)

"Hey, Maiya!" Kuin trotted up "Do you want to come hunting with me?"

"Sure, were are we going?" Maiya asked

"The coral castle" Kuin said "Tero believes that the whales will be there for a few weeks" The coral castle is huge, it's rock columns that have an abundance of corral give it it's name. Because the columns stand so tall it's dangerous for large ships to navigate so many times it is a safe haven for whales to hang around. "Come on, Tero said to be back before noon" Kuin turned around and started to walk from the clearing, they passed Kiryu

"Hey, Maiya were are you going?"

"Hunting"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, lets cheek with Kuin first" Maiya said, Kuin had stopped and was waiting for her "Hey Kuin can Kiryu come?"

"No, he can not" Kuin said, sounding a little annoyed

"I can hunt just as well as you can" Kiryu said

"No you can't" Kuin growled "You have only ever gone hunting twice"

"So he should come, so he can learn" Maiya said

"No, he is not coming with us!" Kuin growled

"But Kuin, we need at least three in out group" Maiya said, ignoring Kiryu's angry snarl

"Fine, he can come" Kuin glared at Kiryu "But he is going to listen to me!" Kuin spun around, and stalked off. Maiya looked over at Kiryu, he was glaring at Kuin

"Come on, Kiryu we should keep up with him" Maiya said, disappointed in her oldest friend outburst "Kuin is actually nice, he just has his moments" Maiya glanced at were Kuin was waiting "Come on, we should get going"

The three of them swam through the water, when they got to the Coral Castle there was nothing, the three of them split up to look for something, but when they met back up none of them found anything. Maiya looked around once more, she saw a pile of rocks, swimming towards it she realized that it was one of the columns that looked like it was crashed into by something massive. The water was getting murkier, the trio swam towards it

"What should we do?" Kuin asked

"I'll go see if I can find what did this" Maiya said, she started to swim into the murky water

"Wait! Maiya" Kiryu called her back

"What?" She asked a little annoyed

"I don't think you should be going off alone, what if you run into trouble?" Kiryu asked, worried

"I'll be fine" Maiya said "If anything happened that I can't deal with, I'll come back" Maiya swam into the murky water, she couldn't see anything and felt a little nervous but decided not to go back to the others. She continued on, deeper into the murky water. Maiya felt something watching her, glancing around she saw nothing. She saw an outline of something that looked like a ship and could smell human blood, she swam closer, a large cargo ship. She swam closer to the wreck, what looked like claw marks sliced open the steal side of the ship. She swam even closer, so close that she heard a dull pounding, she swam over to one of the round windows, a few humans was pounding on the glass trying to get out, the small compartment they were in had a small pocket of air but the water was quickly filling the room. When the humans saw Maiya they started to panic, Maiya felt bad for them and with one of her claws broke the glass easily, one by one the trapped humans swam towards the surface of the ocean, Maiya realised they were not going to make it so coming up from underneath them she lifted them quickly to the surface. All ready there were helicopters buzzing around the air, looking for survivors. One passed over head just as Maiya brought the survivors to the surface. The copter hovered over the survivors and tossed them an inflatable raft, as they radioed the other copters that they found survivors. Quickly the humans swam towards the raft and climbed in, Maiya watched as nonthreatening as she could, one of the humans looked back at her and waved at her, the buzz of the copters drown out their thanks but it was clear to Maiya, she gave them a nod and dove back to the wreck, running her hand along the long slashes, they were cut purposely into the hull, the cargo ship sinking could not have caused all the animals to flee the area, it also couldn't have caused one of the massive rock columns to crumble, something glimmered in the sand. Maiya picked it up, it was a piece of crystal, something was familiar about it. Maiya gasped, she remembered what this shard of shiny rock was, she glanced around, the silt was still thick and it was hard for her to see far but a shadow moved through the murky water. Maiya felt her blood run cold as the shadow got closer and closer.

"What's taking so long?" Kiryu asked, swimming into view

"Kiryu! You scared me half to death!" Maiya said

"Oh, what did you find?" He looked around "What happened to that cargo ship?"

"I'll tell you, later" Maiya said, still on edge. Kiryu swam closer to her

"What has gotten you so jumpy?" He asked

"Nothing" Maiya shook her head "Nothing at all, come on let's get back to Kuin" She swam away from the wreck as casually as she could.

Kiryu glanced at Maiya, she was looking straight ahead, as they neared the end of the silt cloud she started to swim faster, Kiryu had to pick up the pace to continue swimming next to her. Maiya found something that had spooked her, Kiryu wondered what she had found. The silt got lighter and lighter as they neared the end, were Kuin was waiting. As soon as they swam out of the cloud, Kiryu heard Maiya gasp, Kuin had disappeared without a trace.

"I knew I should have gone faster!" Maiya growled "He got Kuin"

"Who?" Kiryu asked confused, Maiya looked at him

"That's not impotent" She said dismissively "We have to find Kuin" Maiya swam away, Kiryu swam after her

"I'm sure he is fine" He tried to calm her down "He probably found something" Maiya turned around, her eyes mixed with anger and sadness

"N-no, he has Kuin" Maiya said "He said he was going to kill everyone I was close to"

"But, whoever he is I'm sure some trace of a battle would show, or there would be something that would tell us that he was gone" Kiryu said, Maiya sighed and sank to the sandy ocean floor, sending some of the sand flying up, Kiryu started to swim down to her when the smell of blood made him look around

"What's wrong with Maiya?" Kuin asked, swimming up to them, he grasp a young blue whale in one hand.

"Were did you go?" Maiya asked, swimming up to them

"I saw this whale and I followed it, incase it lead me to a pod" Kuin said "What did you find?"

"I found a cargo ship, it was attacked and there was only a handful of survivors. I also found this" Maiya said holding out her hand, a piece of crystal shimmered in the water. Terror filled Kuin

"He's back?" Kuin asked worried, Maiya nodded "We have to tell Godzilla!"

"What? Who?" Kiryu asked desperate "Who is back?"

"You don't need to know!" Kuin snapped "This doesn't affect you" Kuin looked back at Maiya "Come on" He swam away, Maiya followed she looked back apologetically at Kiryu. _Only Maiya understands that I'm not a traitor _Kiryu thought, no matter how hard he tried almost all the Godzillasaurus on the island wanted him gone. He sighed and swam after Maiya and Kuin.

They were close to the sandbar that lead to the islands, Maiya hear the song of a humpback whale. Kuin and Kiryu heard it too because they stopped.

"It's coming from over there" Kiryu said

"Come on, one young blue whale will not be enghog for the island" Maiya said, she started to swim towards the sound. A small pod appeared in the distance, Kuin was swimming in front he stopped and dove deeper, Maiya and Kiryu followed him. Maiya watched the pod swim closer, and closer until they were right above the three Godzillasaurus _NOW!_ Shooting up from below Maiya grabbed one of the humpbacks, it fought to get free but Maiya dug her claws into it's thick blubber, she bit down on it's head and blood filled her mouth, the whale stopped moving. Maiya turned around and caught another one by it's tail, she bit down on it's head, just like she did with the first one, the whale went limp, Kiryu swam up, he was holding three whales by the tail, soon Kuin swam up with three.

"Come on, lets get back" Kuin said, he turned and swam away

"Good catch, Kiryu" Maiya said, cheerfully. She followed Kuin.

"I see you found plenty of prey" Godzilla congratulated his daughter "Good job, Kuin" He nodded to the younger Godzillasaurus, he completely ignored Kiryu.

"I caught much more then this but I had Kiryu carry it back" Kuin said, with a smirk. Kiryu growld, Maiya could tell that a fight was not far away

"Hey, Dad are you heading back to camp?" She asked, before he could reply she shoved her kill into his hands "You should go back to camp with the kill OK?" She said. Godzilla gave her a suspicious look but didn't question his daughter. Maiya sighed with relief as she watched her father walk towards the camp. She glanced back at her companions. Kuin and Kiryu were glaring at each other, snarling

"That was my kill!" Kiryu growled

"Godzilla doesn't need to know that" Kuin growled back "You shouldn't even be here!"

"I'm a Godzillasaurus just like you" Kiryu snarled

"No your not!" Kuin snapped "You're just a machine a weapon built by the humans!"

"But they don't control me!" Kiryu snarled

"I bet you would save them if they were in danger" Kuin taunted "Your programed to"

"Tuna-head" Kiryu muttered, using the Godzillasaurus insult, Kuin growled and lunged at Kiryu. Maiya stood there frozen, as they tumbled over the sand tearing chunks out of each other, Kuin slammed Kiryu to the ground, Kiryu roared and jumped back to his feet, wiping around Kuin slammed his powerful tail into Kiryu's shoulder, the cyborg roared in pain and leaped at Kuin his claws going for the Godzillasaurus' eyes, Kuin grabbed one of Kiryu's forearms and flung Kiryu over his head, there was a crunch as Kuin broke Kiryu's arm in raging the cybor, Kiryu bit down on Kuin's neck, blood trickled from the cyborg's jaws, Kuin roared in pain and brought Maiya back to the present, jumping into the fight she pushed Kiryu away from Kuin.

"Are you OK?"Maiya asked, helping Kuin to his feet

"I'm fine" Kuin glared at Kiryu "Come on, let's tell Godzilla what happened" Kuin started to limp away

"No!" Maiya grabbed his forearm "Please don't tell my dad"

"Then how will we explain these wounds?" Kuin asked

"I'll think of something" Maiya said

"OK, fine, I will not tell your dad what happened" Kuin said

"Come on, lets get back to camp" Maiya said walking next to Kuin, she didn't even glance back at Kiryu, who was still where he had fallen, watching the two walk away. Kiryu watched, feeling heartbroken as Maiya walked away, leaving him in the dust.

_Will I ever be able to tell Maiya _Both Kiryu and Kuin thought _that I like her?_


	4. Chapter 4 (Attack on Monster Island)

The trees shook as wind howled through them, the clouds in the sky blew away, revealing a bright moon and shining stars. Kiryu watched the clouds roll away, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, it was almost three days since he had fought Kuin. Kiryu's broken arm had healed but the mental wound the Maiya had made was not healing, she wouldn't even look at him anymore, she seemed afraid to. Kiryu growled silent as a strong gust of wind rushed through the camp, everyone had someone else to keep them company by him, Kiryu glanced over at where Maiya was sleeping, Kuin was sleeping next to her, the pain in Kiryu's heart grew.

"Godzilla!" Anguirus bust into the camp, his eyes were wide in pain and fear "Ghidorahs have attacked Monster Island!" Anguirus gasped "We need your help!" Godzilla faced his oldest friend, the powerful Supaikusheru had deep wounds in his neck and head, many looked like the fang marks from a Ghidorah's long sharp fangs.

"Right" Godzilla nodded "You should see Aneko" Anguirus shook his head

"There would not be time, we have to stop them NOW!" He said, it looked like he was about to pass out but continued to speak "The Ghidorahs, they attacked us so quickly that we didn't have time to get the juveniles to safety, they are still trapped in the camp!"

"Fine" Godzilla looked around "Who else?"

"I'll go" Kiryu stepped forwards "It sounds like they need help"

"I will go" Tero volunteer

"If it's a war you are going to need me" Aneko said, almost all the other adults volunteered to join, only Amarante stayed back to watch the sub-adults and juveniles. Maiya felt a stab of sorrow, as she remembered her younger sister Iji, she was slaughtered in King Ghidorah's gory game of lies, his son Gin Ghidorah had killed her. _I hope Gin Ghidorah is at the battle, I would love to rip off his heads, one by one!_ She smirked. At Godzilla's command they set off.

Maiya glanced over at Kuin, the patrol of Godzillasaurus had reached the island and where crashing through the trees. From the shore Maiya could smell the dark scent of blood, as they neared the center of the island, where the camp is, they could hear the screeches of the battle. The Godzillasaurus fell into the battle, slowly over powering the Ghidorahs. Maiya raced over to protect some of the juveniles as they tried to escape the battle. Kuin helped her, together they sent a ghidorah screeching into the sky. When the juveniles were safe Maiya looked around, many of the ghidorahs had fled but there was still an army of them, she saw Rodan struggling under two ghidorahs. She roared and charged at one, knocking it away from her friend. The other ghidorah growled and leaped at her, she dodged it just in time and it crashed into it's companion. Maiya's dorsal fins glowed blue and she blasted the two ghidorahs with her atomic blast, the power behind the blast slowly sliced through one of the ghidorah's chest, it burst out the other side of the ghidorah, along with blood. Maiya stepped back as the ghidorah fell to the ground, the other one looked almost terrified and fled quickly.

"Thanks" Rodan stood up "You save my life"

"So we are even?" Maiya said, Rodan nodded and took flight. Maiya looked around the clearing, the ghidorahs must have called for backup because there more ghidorahs in the clearing now. She spotted her dad wrestling with King ghidorah, Kiryu was trying to fight three ghidorahs at once, she couldn't see Kuin among them and was afraid he was dead.

"Well we meet again" Maiya heard a familiar hiss and spun around to face Gin Ghidorah, one eye on his middle head was missing, she remembered tearing it out and smiled "It's time I got revenge for what you did to me" Gin Ghidorah screeched, he lunged at Maiya. She scrambled out of the way just in time, the ghidorah was disoriented for a moment, but spun around to face her again, Maiya backed up, tripping over a dead Ghidorah and falling on her back. Gin Ghidorah lunged at her, his three jaws reveline sharp, white fangs that gleamed in the sunlight, for a minute the ghidorah's shadow loomed over Maiya, she was petrified with fear

_HELP ME! Maiya don't let them kill me!_ Iji's last words echoed in her head, she remembered her sister being ripped apart right in front of her, she couldn't save her sister from the Ghidorah's now she is going to meet the same fate. A roar brought her back to the battle, Kuin charged at Gin Ghidorah, the Ghidorah sunk his fangs deep into Kuin's neck and chest, blood poured from around the fangs, Kuin screamed in pain and his claws sliced open one of Gin Ghidorah's necks, his spines glowed and he used his nuclear pulse, Gin Ghidorah dropped him. Kuin glared at the Ghidorah, the two enemies stood there glaring at each other

"If you want Maiya you would have to kill me!" Kuin roared, the ground at his feet was turning red with blood

"That's not going to be hard" Gin Ghidorah smirked and lunged at Kuin. Kuin used the last of his strength to sever another one of the Ghidorah's heads, but it was in vain and Gin Ghidorah ripped Kuin's arm off, blood gushed from the wound. With a smirk the Ghidorah sunk it's fangs into the Godzillasaurus neck, tearing the flesh. Kuin thrashed about but was growing weaker, soon his struggles stopped all together and Gin Ghidorah let the seemingly dead Godzillasaurus drop to the ground. _No! Not Kuin too!_ Anger foged Maiya's thoughts and she charged at the wounded Ghidorah, the force sent them flying back in opposite directions. Maiya fell to the ground next to Kuin, the ground felt soggy with blood.

"Kuin" Maiya reached out to him, his eyes twitched

"Maiya?" Kuin groaned weakly

"Please don't die, I can't lose you" Maiya said, a tear ran down her face "I love you" Kuin smiled

"I love you to, Maiya" Kuin said, he reached out to her with his good arm, she took his hand in hers

"Don't leave me here alone" Maiya sobbed

"You're not alone" Kuin said, he stopped for a minute "We were never meant to be together" He coughed up blood "Maiya-"

"Stop, don't talk" Maiya looked around "I'm going to find Aneko then" She paused, tears continued to stream down her face "then everything will be fine"

"Don't waste your time" Kuin said, his eyes started to glaze over "I'm not going to make it" His arm went limp and his eyes closed for the last time

"Kuin?" Maiya asked "Why did you have to save me" She whispered, tears dripped onto the ground. There was a growl behind her and she spun around to see Gin Ghidorah "You!" She roared "You killed my sister and you killed my best friend!" She roared, enraged "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maiya blasted the Ghidorah with her atomic blast, the ghidorah was ready for it and dodged, he flew into the sky and dove down at the Godzillasaurus, knocking her to the ground, with one foot pinning her down he got ready to kill her. Maiya snarled "Come on! Kill me!" before Gin Ghidorah could do anything there was a flash of silver, with a splash of blood the Ghidorah's remaining head fell to the ground, the body fell back, Maiya lay there stunned

"Are you OK?" Kiryu asked, concern flickered in his yellow eyes, Maiya glanced up at him

"I'm fine" She growled, getting up "Um..thanks for saving me" She turned around, her legs felt weak,she lost consciousness and fell to the ground

_Maiya!_ She opened her eyes, she was still standing in the clearing but the battle was no where in sight _Maiya! _She turned and saw Kuin, Iji, and Mikki standing there

"Where am I?" Maiya asked

_You passed out _Mikki said

"No! I have a battle to fight!" Maiya shook her head, trying to wake up

_You have to rest_ Iji squeaked, Maiya sighed

"I can still fight"

_Maiya, please I hate seeing you like this _Kuin stepped forwards _I love you but you belong with Kiryu_

"That's not true!" Maiya growled "I hate him! You were right, he doesn't belong here"

_Maiya, I was wrong, even if that Ghidorah hadn't killed me I would have died from my wounds, you need to open your eyes, Kiryu cares about you, he will protect you_

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" Maiya growled "I don't want anyone but you Kuin"

_I can't be with you, maybe one day we'll be together. _The spirits started to fade

_Follow your heart, Maiya_ Mikki said. Maiya blinked awake, Kiryu was standing by her, she groaned and sat up.

"You're awake" Kiryu turned to her "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm sure" Maiya stood up, she looked over at Kuin's body but before she could do anything a squeak spit the air, Maiya spotted a juvenile Supaikusheru cowering in the shadow of a Ghidorah, Maiya roared and charged into the Ghidorah, it screeched in surprize, it's three heads bobbed in confusion, trying to figure out which Godzillasaurus to attack first

"Maiya, get the juvenile to safety" Kiryu growled, Maiya nodded and backed away from the battle

"Please don't hurt me" The Supaikusheru squeaked

"I'm not going to hurt you" Maiya said, she nelt down "I'm going to help you, OK?" the Supaikusheru nodded, the ghidorah screeched and the juvenile cowered in fear.

"Get out of here!" Kiryu growled, he stood between Maiya and the Ghidorah

"But what about you?" Maiya asked, she carefully picked up the juvenile, it was trembling

"I'll be fine!" Kiryu growled, dodging an attack from the ghidorah, with a nod Maiya backed away from the clearing, once she was in the undergrowth and away from the battle she started to run, trying to be careful not to crash into trees or give herself away, with a look over her shoulder she was just able to see the ghidorah overwhelm Kiryu and then they disappeared into the undergrowth

"What's happening?" Maiya heard a voice from up ahead

"Why can't I go home?"

"Quite, I heard something!" Maiya carefully stepped into a small clearing, thee adult Supaikusheru growled in the center

"It's OK!" Maiya said, setting the juvenile down, it ran over to the adults

"Thank you Godzillasaurus, you saved Masaru!" One of the adults purred "He disappeared when we were evacuated from the camp"

"Your welcome" Maiya said "Do you need anymore help?"

"No, but that you for asking" The Supaikusheru said  
>"Ok" Maiya headed back to the battle, just as she got to it she heard King Ghidorah screech<p>

"Retreat!" King Ghidorah looked down at Godzilla "This isn't over, we will destroy you!"

"I will be ready!" Godzilla roared, the sky darkened for a minute as the surviving Ghidorahs took off, raining blood down on the battlegrounds. Maiya looked around, there were bodies of Ghidorahs and a few Supaikusheru and Kasai No Kuchibashi (mainly known as Kasai) but there was only one Godzillasaurus body, Kuin's body. Maiya could feel the sadness coming back, she tried to destroy it but memories wouldn't go away, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she looked through tears at Kiryu, blood and dirt was caked onto his armor and he was holding his arm funny

"He died with honor" Kiryu said, she collapsed into him, overwhelmed by everything, he put his good arm around her and held her close "It will be all right" he purred

"First Iji, then Kuin" Maiya sighed "I'm going to lose everyone I care about"

"Don't say that" Kiryu said "You still have a me, and your family" Maiya started to slip out of his grasp as shock and pain took over, slowly Kiryu sat down with Maiya, drops of rain started to fall into the battlefield.

Kiryu watched as the evacuated juveniles and adults entered the camp, Anguirus and Rodan where thanking Godzilla for acting fast and saving them, everything seemed to be over. He felt a little bad because it felt like it was his fault that Kuin died.

"Who has the worst wounds" Aneko asked, walking up to them

"Kuin dose, he needs help" Maiya mumbled

"Maiya, she is asking us, not Kuin" Kiryu said gently "I'm sure Aneko will check on him"

"I did he is-" Aneko stopped when Kiryu glared at her "I will but I have to help you two first"

"I'm fine, what about you Maiya?" Kiryu asked, Maiya nodded, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Aneko nodded and left

"We are going back to camp!" Godzilla roared

"Come on, Maiya" Kiryu said, Maiya looked around, she seemed lost

"But Kuin" She half said to herself "We can't leave him"

"Maiya, we can't stay here" Kiryu said, he stood up and helped Maiya to her feet. Kiryu was relieved to see that she wasn't to physically hurt, but she seemed lost. Kiryu slowly guided her back to the group, Godzilla looked up as they arrived, Kiryu tried to ignore the hateful glare Godzilla shot him

"Kiryu, what happened to my daughter?" Godzilla growled

"Kuin died, she is really shaken up by that but I think she is physically fine" Kiryu said, Maiya glanced around, when she saw her dad she turned away

"Maiya?" Godzilla looked confused "What's wrong"

"Go away!" Maiya growled "I don't want to lose you to"

"Maiya, your not going to lose anyone" Kiryu said "I promise" Maiya nodded but still didn't turn around.

"Everyone is here, let's go!" Godzilla roared, heading to the head of the patrol.


	5. Chapter 5 (Forgiven?)

The dust settled around the new grave, mounds of sand marked the graves of all the Godzillasaurus that had passed, Maiya saw Iji's, she noticed for the first time that it wasn't the smallest

"Kuin was brave and died with honor" Godzilla said "He was always there for anyone"

"He died a hero's death" Kuin's mother Hoshi said, she seemed to be trying too hard to stay strong

"Maiya, would you like to say something?" Godzilla asked, Maiya looked up in surprise

"S-sure" She swam over to her father, she looked down at his grave "I can't do this" She swiftly swam away from the underwater graveyard

"Maiya!" Kiryu swam after her "Maiya, slow down" Kiryu tried to keep up with her but his wounded arm was slowing him down. Maiya slowed a bit, they had reached the Coral castle, the ship wreck and it's strange claw marks cast a strange shadow over the columns of rock and coral.

"Why did you come after me?" Maiya asked

"Because, I care about you" Kiryu said, Maiya sighed she still had the lost look in her eyes but it was fading

"You just wouldn't understand" Maiya said

"However I do understand" Kiryu said "I lost my brother"

"Oh" Maiya said

"Maiya?" Kiryu asked

"Yes?" Maiya cocked her head

"I-I know you don't like me, not as much as you loved Kuin but I am sorry I fought with him" Kiryu sighed "I know he was just protecting you, I would have done the same if he had only been in camp for a few days"

"I do like you Kiryu, just I" Maiya stopped "Never mind" She shook her head and swam back to the graveyard, it was empty, everyone else had left. Maiya sighed, she looked down at the fresh grave, Kiryu hung back respectively. Evencuralt Maiya turned around, she swam towards Kiryu

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded.

They finally got to the camp, Maiya looked around, the camp it seemed darker then Maiya remembered, out of habit she started to walk towards where she normally slept when Kuin was alive, she stopped and looked at Kiryu

"Can I sleep by you?" Maiya asked

"Yes, you can" Kiryu smiled, Maiya purred and they laid down close to each other


End file.
